Automobiles, as the most common transportation tool, are widely used in daily lives.
Along with the rapid development of scientific technologies, consumers have set higher requirements on appearance and safety performance of automobiles. Moreover, an outer body part assembly of a vehicle plays an important role in the appearance of an automobile. To satisfy the increasingly higher requirements of consumers on appearance of automobiles, vehicle producers make great efforts to improve the outer body part assembly in an attempt to produce a new product having a novel look and integrated with multiple functions.
In the prior art, an outer body part assembly generally comprises an outer skin and a support member arranged behind the outer skin and supporting the outer skin, wherein the outer skin overlaps on a structural module of the vehicle via the support member. In order to integrate multiple functions on the outer body part assembly, we need to install a variety of peripheral components on the support member, such as fog lights, wheel cover, radar, lights washer, etc., which in turn increases its own weight for the support member and further leads to a sink of the outer skin, thus the problem of mismatch with the peripheral parts occurs.